


Winning

by captainstarspangled



Category: Antoine Griezmann - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Olivier Giroud - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoine and Olivier come out to the whole world after winning the UEFA EURO 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was a request and I didn't know if you wanted smut in it or not, so I hit a few spaces between the smut and the rest of the story. If you don't like that, don't read it. This is also my first fan fiction with gay smut... Tell me what you think. And send requests! I'm back in Honolulu so plenty of time to write.

The plan was made. They only had to win now. And after a goal of each of the two, they did.   
Antoine and Olivier shook everyone's hand after the end of the game and then met in the middle of the pitch.   
"Ready?" Olivier asked, looking down at the boy.   
Antoine couldn't do anything else than nod. He was scared and at the same time excited. He didn't know what was happening when Olivier pressed his lips to his. But that he was used to. And he leaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue into Olivier's mouth. They heard screams and gasps but it didn't matter. Olivier held onto Antoine’s neck with both his hands while Antoine wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders.  
The panicked reactions quieted down and claps erupted throughout the stadium. They could hear a few people scream ‘faggots’ or ‘get out’. Antoine couldn’t care less though.   
He didn't dare to pull away so Olivier had to. They smiled at each other. Antoine was confused because Olivier was crying. He got on his tiptoes and hugged the man. Olivier was trembling and buried his face into the crook of Antoine’s neck.   
“What’s happening honey? Are you okay?” Antoine was starting to worry now. He’d thought that Olivier would be happy now that everything’s out.   
“I’m okay,” Olivier said. “It’s out.” Antoine heard a smile in those words.  
He thought what it could possibly be that was bothering Olivier. And he soon came to a conclusion. Olivier’s father would had found out about it just now. And that man had always made comments on gay people. Whenever Antoine had been over for dinner (in an acted friendly way), he had started on that. Antoine had told his parents during the World Cup two years before and their reactions had been as if he’d told them that he had a girlfriend. But Olivier was simply terrified to tell his dad and Antoine could understand that. But this year he’d said, it had to be done. And Olivier had agreed.  
The ceremony went on like normal. The two of them never left each other’s sides and lifted the trophy into the air together. They received a few pats on their backs from their team mates and even heard some congratulations.   
When the ceremony was over, they exited the pitch through the corridor to the dressing rooms and standing there were both their parents and siblings. Antoine ran up to his mother, hugging her.  
He received a kiss on his head. “I’m proud of you,” he heard her say and then pulled away to hug his father, who did and said just the same. And he hugged his sister and his brother and he simply felt good until he looked over to Olivier and his family.   
His father had both his hands on the man’s shoulder and Olivier was crying again. The man was talking to him but Antoine couldn’t make out what he was saying, it was too loud out there.   
He simply stared at them when his mother put a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to her. “He’ll be fine,” she said.   
And she was right when a few moments later, Olivier was hugged by his father. And Antoine couldn’t move. They had made it. They were accepted by their families and friends. He simply smiled his beautiful Grizi smile. He eventually went over to the Giroud family.   
Olivier’s father put a hand on his shoulder. “You played perfect out there son.” Antoine had expected him to say something about this but he didn’t and it was simply perfect. And that he had called him son made his level of happiness rise again.   
“Thank you sir.”  
“I guess I’ll see you more often now?”   
Antoine nodded unsurely.   
“Good, I’ve always liked you.   
They climbed into Antoine’s bed two hours later. “He’s trying really hard not to be negative,” Olivier said, looking at the boy with guilt in his eyes. “He’ll get over it. It’s not like I’m gonna dump you for his satisfaction.” That made Antoine smile and know that in fact, he will marry this man. 

 

SMUT  
“I love you,” the boy whispered and leaned in to kiss Olivier. They played around with each other’s tongues for a while. It soon got too hot to stay under the bed covers, so Olivier threw them away.   
They were both only wearing their underwear. Antoine held onto Olivier’s stomach, his hand slowly making it’s way down there. Their lips were still pressed to each other.   
When he reached the waistband of the man’s boxers, he started playing around with it, always getting dangerously close to Olivier’s cock but then moving away from it again.   
It was only a few minutes later that Olivier couldn’t take it anymore. “Do it please, don’t torture me like that,” he moaned into the kiss. That was what Antoine had been waiting for.   
He pulled down Olivier’s boxer’s so he could see his dick now, half hard already. He stroked it all the way up and down.  
“Does this feel good?” Antoine asked, knowing it would drive the man crazy. He decided not to torture him anymore now and reached around his dick with on hand. He made soft movements but they were enough to make Olivier come a while later.   
When the man was calmed down, it was his turn to bring pleasure. Catching Antoine off guard, he simply pulled down the man’s boxers and took the whole thing into his mouth. His movements, just as slow as Antoine’s, made the youngster come onto the bed after five minutes.  
They changed the bed sheets quickly after that. The shower they took together afterwards didn’t do a lot of cleaning but it was alright. They were by themselves.


End file.
